


This Shall Pass

by EmbryonicHarmonic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, For a Friend, Pre-Downfall, late-night drabble writing, short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/pseuds/EmbryonicHarmonic
Summary: Late nights are the worst times to be anxious, to worry, but even a king has fears.(Dumb, cute drabble for no reason other than I could)





	This Shall Pass

He holds her as if he’s afraid she’ll break, but she’s Altean, and he knows they’re a powerful, strong people. He’s seen enough of them, but that doesn’t change the fear in the back of his mind when it’s just the two of them like this.

There’s nothing but silence, but softness in the air around them. It’s times like this when there is nothing else on their shoulders that he can’t help but wonder how he got here. How he went from being the most powerful among his people to being brought down by this Altean scientist who had startled him with a cat. 

It’s only when he actually carries her from the lab to bed - after she’s fallen asleep - that he can even hold her. Normally she’s insisting that she hold him, like an Altean jetpack. Not that he’d ever live it down, it’s one of the things he loves most about her. She swirled, she sang, and he would declare her a mystic - in the sense that she’s still mystified by things. And he loves her. He loves her so much that he wasn’t sure it was possible. His own father and mother had hardly been so visibly close. 

He was worried, in the back of his mind, that this would change. That one day he would hold her and she would not want him to be there. Or that she would not come home from the lab and he would find her gone. 

But like all bad thoughts, he knows this fear will pass.


End file.
